


Futile Pheromones

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: All implied - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Rut, Gen, JayKon - Freeform, Jaytim - Freeform, Oneshot, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason is always winding up in things he would rather not be in. Now it is Kon and Lex. He would rather not  intrude on Kon's first Rut but fate doesn't like him that much.





	Futile Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on coming back to this theme and have it be more Kon and Lex next time. Jason is just fun for me.

It really was not any of Jason’s business but he knew about it. He knew all about it when really, he honestly felt like he should just know about some of it. Like half. Or none if he had to be downright honest. He might be getting work from Luthor but that did not mean he had to be all in the guy’s personal business.

His work business and ethics yes. Jason was going to be all up on that. He had to keep an eye on that but the guy’s personal personal business? Not his concern. Not his business and Jason wished he knew less about his part time boss than he already knew.

Being an Alpha did not make Jason safe. It just made him more cautious. Bruce had never left Jason and Lex alone together when he was younger. When he was a kid he had scoffed at Bruce being overprotective. That rare part of him being overprotective. Now that he was an adult Jason was so glad that Bruce had the sense he had.

See Lex, he smelt good. Omegas usually smelt good. Really good to Alphas at least. To Jason, Dick smelt pretty good. Sort of annoying too but not distractingly good. Tim smelt really good, like about to make bad decisions good. Cookie jar full of fresh warm cookies good. That was what Tim smelt like when he was not covered in blockers and up to his neck in suppressants.

But Lex, that was just way too good. Like seriously too good and the scary thing about Lex was he was the best thing Jason had ever smelled and that was not the man’s full scent. He only gave out a bit of it. What Jason smelt normally was just some of it, what Luthor was unable to block or control.

That was downright terrifying. And that was Kon’s Dad so Jason never said how scary he thought it was. He would just be another person in a long line. He knew he would be one the few people who did not think Luthor should be locked away just for what many suspected about his scent.

Hell, Jason just knew what he smelt. And Luthor never let him smell more than the man thought he should. Sometimes he made Jason’s head foggy. Sometimes he teased the team with scent but never to the point that Jason felt he had to do serious damage.

He knew how it was. Luthor did not take them seriously. None of them he took seriously. He knew how it was. They were kids and most of them were Alphas or Betas. Most of them were weak to Luthor’s eyes. A funny thing to think but it was true.

Bruce told Jason things, told him enough and while he tried to do his thing and toe the lines he had drawn things got complicated. It always started with information. It always started with knowing too much.

And right now Jason knew to his soul that he knew too much about his part time boss’s personal life. He had not even been trying. He had been trying to lay low and ride this out. He had been praying Luthor would not need them but of course he would.

Luthor grounded for a foreseeable time who else would he use but the kids he decided to hire? And who was the stupid leader? Jason. So who had to meet Luthor face to face and learn more private information that he honestly felt he had no business knowing? Jason.

Leading back to him knowing more information than he had wanted to and seeing things he had never wanted to see. Same thing on scent. He had seen Luthor many times over the years, scented him plenty times. He had seen him irritated, upset, amused and happy. Jason now knew what frustration and anger smelt like on Luthor. He knew and it was making his head ache.

“I told you to leave!” Luthor barked as he stood in the middle of his penthouse floor. “I had it handled. I told you I had it handled. I told all of you I had it handled so why are you here!”

“He’s my son soon!” Superman’s scent was so strong that Jason had to gasp and blink to keep his eyes from watering. Even from behind the hood the scent was killing him. Both of them were pissed and as Tim liked to report. Both of them were tearing each other apart with words and scent alone. “And it’s his first rut! Why wouldn’t I be nearby! But why is he here!”

“Because it’s a hell lot safer and calmer than that large target in the middle of that goddamn lake! A fuck lot calmer than that eyesore in the sky!” Luthor’s hands were tight around a black remote that Jason could not help but eye. “And he’s my son! No one else on the planet is more equipped to dealing and calming an Alpha on his first rut down! With you no doubt you would decide to battle it out for the next two weeks like how you deal with everything.”

“Like you haven’t had your share of fights.” Superman snarled. “And I keep telling you he’s my son too! I was planning for this too! But you snapped him up the moment he presented and went into rut! That isn’t-“

“Fuck off Clark!” I have it managed. I know what I’m doing. I took time off to help our son. You with your alien genes and your happy go lucky phases wouldn’t know what to do with a powerful Alpha. You would end up having to crawl to Bruce and then what? he would either have Kon in a stressful environment fake Omega scent everywhere. Put his little birds in danger or he would come to me.” Luthor finished in a snarl as his scent covered the entire room in a choking haze.

Jason wobbled where he stood and his report and package dropped. He knew Luthor was strong but this was killing him. The defusers in his helmet were not keeping up. He was hearing more than he ever wanted to know and he-

“Jason?” Supermen frowned and Jason wheezed as the scent that had been so thick vanished. “Why are you-“

“If it isn’t my favourite red hooligan.” Luthor’s voice had cooled so much it was startling. “Charity must have buzzed you up.”

“Something like that.” Jason rasped. “Uh where to drop these?”

“Papers can stay. Take the package three doors down. Use your palm print. Say hi to Kon.” Jason swallowed as Luthor looked him over. “I bet you’ve been curious as well. He hasn’t had any Omega visitors, we really can’t afford that.”

“Is that wise?” Jason tucked the package under his jacket. “I’m an Alpha.”

“Kon won’t attack you.” Luthor seemed amused by that idea. “And I’ll make sure to calm him down even if he gets riled up. go along now, I’m certain he would love to catch the scent of one of his little friends. For now I have a meeting to finish.” Luthor finished in a snarl. Jason looked away from the man in the blue suit and went to do exactly what the Omega had said.

So he had waved awkwardly at Superman as the man blinked at him and retreated towards the door Luthor had spoken about. The spaces between the doors was some rich stuff. Stuff even Bruce did not do.

But Bruce was not exactly about throwing his money around. That was all Luthor.

He knocked at the door with a dark green door before he touched the palm print and opened it. He found himself taking a cautious step in before he reached for his helmet.

He was on everything he was supposed to. Another Alpha had never sent him into rut before but this was Kon they were talking about. Superman and Lex Luthor. Those were some serious genes in there. From what Jason had heard from Wally who had been at the lab. Kon had presented as the type of Alpha people had to be wary about.

“Wh- Jason?” Came from the bed in the middle of the room. Huge fucking bed. Blue soft looking sheets and in the middle of it all bundled up looking as though he had a cold was Kon. Jason had to take off his helmet to properly look at him.

Ruts even on suppressants were serious business. For Kon to be not just lucid but calm. He looked a little sweaty but he seemed fine. The scent was strong but not even aggressive. He just smelled. Good, strangely good. Not Tim good but close. It was perplexing. It was actually sort of confusing. He shouldn’t smell that good as an Alpha.

“Hey kiddo.” Jason swallowed as he dropped the helmet. He was careful as he made his way over to the bed. With every step he became more and more confused. Kon smelt good but he was not rut agonising painful. He was not Omega sweet. Least Jason thought so. It was not like Luthor but. “How are you… managing?” Jason asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes ran over Kon. “Never thought you would be all alone.”

“Yeah, bet lots of people thought I wouldn’t be spending my first rut alone.” Kon seemed sad and amused at the same time as he sat up. “But Dad’s scent is nice. It keeps me calm.” He laughed at Jason’s expression before he shoved his hair back with a loud sigh. “I can’t be crazy and out of it if I can’t get it up Jason.”

Jason was fairly certain he heard wrong. “What?” Did he seriously just-

“Can’t get it up.” Kon looked him over. “And some Omegas make me feel sick.”

“Ugh.” More information that Jason had no damn right to be knowing. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “When did you-“

“Before it hit but Lex suspected before. Hence why I’m here. He doesn’t want anybody. Even Clark finding out.” Kon picked at his covers. “I didn’t want anyone to know either. At the tower someone would try to be well meaning and lend a hand. Didn’t wanna be sick all over them because of whatever.”

“Ouch.” Jason said softly. “So it’s not all Omegas right. Your Dad’s fine?”

“Dad’s fine.” Kon waved away. “Some Omegas that work for him is fine. We tested that out but Dad’s the best at keeping me just docile I guess? I just want to curl up and stay in my room. Don’t wanna do anything. I mean.” He gave a disgusted glance down his body. “Not that it would work anyway.”

“A-about that.” Jason cleared his throat. “Was it always?” Had it happened after the big fight that had put Kon in intensive care for a few weeks? The invasion battle? Something that had not reached Jason’s ears?

“Stress?” Kon snorted. “Don’t bother about it. I’m not. I’m just-“ He huffed. “Tired and glad too. It’s been so much. So many stupid missions, I don’t care about scent or designation. I want to be held and I want a good night’s sleep. I don’t want nightmares.” He glanced around his room. “I guess this is like Alpha nesting or something.”

“Sure seems like it.” Jason cleared his throat. “So some Omegas are fine.”

“And Alphas.” Jason watched Kon flash red eyes at him before the boy’s eyes settled back to green. “Omegas are okay but the closer I got to this the better Alphas smelt. They smell okay normally everyone usually does but the closer to rut it seems the stronger the scents.” He sighed as he huddled back in his sheets. “So damn annoying. I just wanna have my Dad around and pretend none of this is happening.”

“But it is happening.” Jason said softly. “You know that.” He couldn’t allow Kon to deceive himself here.

“Yeah I know.” Kon said softly. “But after everything everyone has said about me or to me. I need the vacation. I’m just a sick kid for the next two weeks and after this it’s me, Red Robin and Impulse again.” Green eyes flashed at him. “And nobody will care what kind of weird Alpha I am.”

“You’re not weird.” Jason said softly.

“I think Alphas smell nice during rut. Most Omegas make me sick.” Kon’s tone was so dry Jason’s heart ached. “You really think that’s going to fly for people?”

“You really give a shit?” Jason asked softly.

“Yeah.” The soft words surprised him. “I do. I have to put up with enough. Don’t need them on this too. It’s going to end up Lex’s fault somehow. He’s a freaky Omega so of course his son is a weird Alpha. Omega scent doesn’t work on his rut. It makes him sick unless it’s the parental scent.”

“That’s how it is huh.” Jason paused before he crawled onto the big bed. He watched Kon’s shocked eyes as he pulled the blanket down. “Scent is scent. Honestly, your Dad’s scares me.” That got a small smile from Kon. “Yours is nice. Not Tim nice but nice.” Jason said softly. “For a cocky little Alpha.”

“You smell good too.” Kon’s words were soft and cautious. “Tim smells awesome but you. You smell awesome too. Bart smells amazing.” There was still caution in his eyes. “Dick smells nice.”

“Everyone says that.” Jason laughed. It drove Bruce crazy but it was true.

“Roy smells really really good.” Kon whispered. “I don’t know how you deal with that. He’s just wow for an Alpha.”

“Don’t bite him.” Jason teased as he watched Kon. “Alphas smell that good? Beyond you, Supes and Diana not too sure I’ve smelt an Alpha that good.”

“You smell good though.” Kon’s smile was shy. “The longer you sit here… the better you smell.”

“Oh yeah?” Jason was way too involved to be playing with Kon. An alpha in rut was a dangerous thing. Whether Kon could get it up or not this was territory he should not be stepping on. There was the Tim thing. There were two angry crazy super powered beings not too far away. He really shouldn’t. “Don’t tell me something is going to wake up.”

“Don’t be silly.” Kon chuffed before he leaned against Jason. Jason held his breath as Kon rubbed against him and did nothing else before he lay back in his sheets with a sigh. “I think I want to sleep now.” He shouldn’t sound so relaxed and relieved. “It’s different to how Lex makes me feel.” Kon said softly. “But I’m too tired to care. Too tired to do anything. I just want…” His voice trailed off as his eyes glazed. “Sleep until this is over.”

“I can’t stay.” Jason kept his tone low. “But I can wait until you sleep.” He got a low hum of agreement. Kon closed his eyes and Jason swore softly as he tucked him in as much he was in. he cursed himself for getting involved. He cursed genetics, selfish adults and careless adults. He did all of that before he mentally begged Tim to forgive him, Luthor not to kill him and he kicked off his boots. Carefully rolled onto the large bed pulled Kon into his arms all wrapped up as he was and let the kid nose up against his neck. This was a bad idea, he knew too much and he had no clue where to go with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I keep teasing JayKon and not delivering but I'm working on that please believe me. I just wanna get these things out the way first. Also it feels good to have Clark and Lex be at each other's throats over Kon again. I missed it so much


End file.
